Recovered family
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: Sakume has accepted the fact that she is alone,she has friends but when she makes a promise to a little girl from the hospital to check up on her and finds out she is her sister,how will she protect her from her father and will a romance form? Oc warning.
1. Team Training

_ **CHAPTER 1** _ TEAM TRAINING

: BREEP BEEP BREEP:  
>Sakume's eyes slowly opened. She smashed her hand down on the annoying clock.<br>"I didn't like that one anyways." She mumbled as she got up and went to the bathroom. She came out and got dressed into her ninja attire. She walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror as she tied her headband above her bangs. She sighed as she fixed her hair and half smiled before her face turned to a frown. Sakume shook herself out of it and stood up straight. She went downstairs and into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. She brought it to the table and served herself a bowl. She ate rather fast. Sakume put her dishes in the sink and went into the living room. She sat on the couch and picked up her book from the coffee table, but her eye caught the picture on the end table across the room. She put the book back down, got up, and walked over to the picture. She raised it to her face and smiled. It was a photo of every one of her friends she had made since her return to the leaf…Neji, Shikamaru, MoMo, Serenity, Lee, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Sai, Hinata, Shino, and of course…Naruto. She had made all of those friends because of Naruto, but there was somebody missing, it was her best friend from childhood.  
>Sasuke Uchiha. When she escaped her father Orochimaru, and returned to the leaf, everything that she knew and came to love was gone. All of it, from her home, her mother, right down to her best friend. And the only thing she had left…was her memories and a necklace with the Uchiha<br>and Zukeero symbols on it. She snapped back to reality and put her hand on her necklace. Sakume looked at the clock and realized it was time for her to leave and start her day. She put down the picture and stood by the door. Her fire started as sparkles, but grew thicker as she disappeared. She reappeared on team 11's training grounds to wait for her squad. First to arrive was MoMo. She and Sakume were best friends and the closest in the group. Next was Serenity, she was usually the third one there. They all waited on their sensei to turn up. When she finally came, Sakume was the first to speak.  
>"Yuki sensei, you're late…again."<br>"I'm sorry girls, I came across this little old lady, and I couldn't just…" She was cut off by Sakume.  
>"Oh please sensei, we aren't kids, you spend too much time with Kakashi sensei." She rolled her eyes.<br>Yuki blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
>"Cut the act." MoMo pouted.<br>"Yeah, what do you think we are…idiots?"Sakume put her hands on her hips.  
>"Obviously not…"<br>"Exactly, now is this conversation over yet? I would like to start training." Sakume stated.  
>"Is that so?"<br>Ren and Mo nodded.  
>"Ok, Ume you are first up."<br>"Yes!" She cracked her knuckles with a smirk on her face.  
>"Ok now I'm going to come at you and you have to stop me and create a distraction and attack, got it?"<br>She nodded.  
>"Ok…begin!" Yuki ran at her full speed with a kunai in her hand. Sakume still had a smirk on her face as she infused her chakra in her fist and punched the ground.<br>"Fa-Cha!" The ground split open as Sakume raised her hands and lowered her hands controlling the ground's movements.  
>"Alright…distraction time."<br>Just then her sensei appeared behind her. She spun around and dodged a punch her threw a kick headed for her opponents head but she dodged it. She threw a punch that just barley hit Yuki but still made her fly back a few feet. Sakume ran at her but got hit and vanished into sparks of fire.  
>"It was just a clone." Yuki looked around for Sakume but there was no trace of her. Sakume had put a new jutsu into play that she had been secretly working on, it was a jutsu where you couldn't see her, it took a lot of chakra and didn't last forever but long enough. Both her friends were puzzled. Then suddenly the ground started to move and pillars of earth emerged from the surface in every direction all different heights. Yuki looked for a spot where they weren't emerging because that would be where she was, even if you couldn't see her, she would be there. The pillars were too thin to stand on one, and the heights varied too much to be standing on two. It was the only place left. She got out her kunai and ran towards the spot untouched. She got there and stood waiting for something to happen. Sakume appeared in front of her and pulled out a sword as Yuki heard a voice behind her.<br>"You fell for it, again."  
>But before her sensei could react she was tied in Ume's Fire links, they were impossible to get out of.<br>"Very good Sakume, I see you have advanced since our last training session. It's very impressive, especially your blind eye jutsu. I couldn't even learn that in a few days time."  
>"Thanks." She unchained her sensei and returned the ground to normal, as she stepped beside her friends.<br>"Alight Ume-chan!" Mo gave her a high five.  
>"Yeah! Way to go!" Serenity also gave her a high five.<br>"You were amazing!" She heard a familiar voice yell. She turned around to see her friend running towards her.  
>"Naruto!" She exclaimed and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned the hug even stronger taking her hips into his grasp.<br>"When did you arrive back in Konoha?" She took a step back to look over him for injuries.  
>"Just now actually"<br>"Then how does your team know you're here?"  
>"Huh? They don't."<br>Sakume raised an eyebrow, grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and turned him around to see his team walking over to them. Kakashi walked right by them to their sensei, Yuki. Sakume rolled her eyes. Sakura and Sai approached them.  
>"Naruto, you dimwit." Sakura groaned.<br>"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Oh hey Naruto why are you here?"  
>Sakura's mouth dropped open. "That is why we came over here, you said Naruto was going to be here!"<br>"Oh, did I, I guess I forgot." He blushed.  
>"Note to self…goes out of way to see partner, for what is called love." Sai wrote in his little notebook.<br>Sakura shook her head. "Note to self…don't listen to Kakashi sensei when he is thinking of Yuki sensei." She rolled her eyes.  
>"Umm, Yuki sensei? Can we get on with our training?" MoMo asked.<br>She cleared her throat.  
>"And don't even think of postponing again." Serenity added.<br>"Yeah Kakashi sensei, we should go start our training to." Sakura stated.  
>Kakashi sighed and whispered something in Yuki's ear that made her go flushed in her cheeks.<br>Naruto gave Sakume a goodbye hug and murmured…  
>"See you at later for ramen."<br>"Ok MoMo, your turn, the same instructions as Sakume…" Yuki told the girl.  
>"Ok here we go, prepare to eat my chakra… Wa-Cha!" Mo punched the ground.<p> 


	2. Early Breakfast

_ CHAPTER 2 _ EARLY BREAKFAST

I was 11:30pm, Sakume was sitting in her room reading a book, just about to get ready for bed when she heard a tap on her window.  
>She got up and pulled back the curtain to see Naruto down on her doorstep. She shook her head and opened the window.<br>"Naruto are you serious?"  
>"Yep!" He had a big grin on his face. She shut the window. He stared up into her window for five minutes before the light turned off and she appeared in front of him.<br>"Naruto?" Sakume looked at him "Of course I'm paying."  
>They walked down the main street almost to the gates of Konoha, when they turned off to Ichiracku's ramen shop.<br>"The usual?" The old man asked.  
>Naruto nodded.<br>"Here you go you two. Enjoy."  
>The steam from the bowls flooded up into their faces as the separated their chopsticks to eat. Drinks were set in front of them. Green cinnamon tea for Naruto, and plum blossom tea for Sakume.<br>_XXX_ TIMESKIP

Naruto completely devoured his first three bowls, all the while Sakume was just finishing her first.  
>"You eat slow you know that?"<br>"No I don't you just eat fast."  
>"I do not."<p>

"Yes you do."  
>"Hey do I eat fast?" He asked the man.<br>"Umm " Shocked at the question he did his best to reply. "It's really all in how you look at it, you see this glass " He walked over to the tap and turned it on. " now I filled this glass up halfway, I could look at this glass as half full " He filled it up all the way before drinking half of it. " or since I drank half of it I could look at it as half empty."  
>The two ninjas just looked at him with a bored look on their faces.<br>"What I'm saying is it's all in a person's perspective."  
>"From what I understand, not to be rude but, the question was not if the perspective changes, but it was if Naruto eats fast which is asking your perspective."<br>"Well in my perspective " He sighed. "Yes, Naruto you eat very fast."  
>"See." Sakume had a smug smile on her face. Naruto crossed his arms.<br>" but you see it isn't a matter of the glass being half full, or half empty. In this case it is a matter of the glass being three quarters full or a quarter empty meaning yes Naruto eats exceedingly fast, you also eat a little slower than the average person.  
>"That's right Sakume, did you hear that." Now Naruto was the one with the smug look on his face and Sakume had her arms crossed.<br>"You just had to put that in there, didn't you?" She shook her head as she finished the last few bites of her ramen. Naruto looked at the clock on the side of the shop.  
>"Good morning Ume." His grin was wide and cheerful.<br>"C'mon lets go, I'm tired." She got off her stool.  
>"I'm Right behind you." He left the amount to cover their meal. They walked down the same way they used earlier, the streets were empty and dark, there were no lights on in any of the houses, the only light was the glistening pure white shine the moon lit up the village with, there were dense shadows at every turn. They arrived at Sakume's house, she opened the door and turned back to him.<br>"Are you going to get home alright?"  
>He nodded. "I'll be fine."<br>"Ok well I'll probably see you tomorrow."  
>"Ok, good morning." He gave her a hug.<br>"Good morning." She smiled and their embrace ended she stepped into her house. He waved as she waved back and closed the door.  
>She put her wallet down on the kitchen table. She had brought it with her and paid a fourth of the bill, took the same amount of his money and when the hugged, she slid it into his pocket. Sakume smiled to herself and went upstairs. She untied her headband and put it on her dresser, where she would go get it tomorrow, and she changed into her pajamas as she pulled back the covers on her bed and turned the light off before curling up and falling asleep in her bed.<p>

_OOO_ MEANWHILE

Naruto walked in his door and shut it behind him. He took his jacket of and flung it on the couch and ran upstairs to his room. He took off his shirt and put it on his chair in the corner of his room. He went to the bathroom and came out. He took of his pants and picked them up off the ground, but a few things fell out of his pants pocket. He picked up the items off the floor. It was money. He shook his head as he threw his pants and failed to hit the char he was aiming for. He put all the money he found in his top drawer of his dresser, his underwear drawer so he would be sure not to forget to give it back to her, after all he did say he would pay. He smiled as he slipped into bed and fell asleep. 


	3. A Promise That Changed Everything

_ CHAPTER 3 _ A Promise That Changed Everything

Sakume's eyes opened.  
>"That's weird, no alarm what time is it?" She turned her head towards her clock. "Oh my gosh it's Oh wait, I purposely set it a half an hour later so I would get up earlier I still have thirty minutes." She turned over and fell back asleep.<p>

_XXX_TIMESKIP

What felt as if it was five minutes was half an hour. The alarm went off, it took Sakume a few minutes to get her consciousness back.  
>: BREEP BREEP BEEP BEEP BREEP BREEP BEEP:<br>"Why do all alarm clocks have to be so loud and annoying?" She smashed it to bits, as is fell onto the floor. She got up and got dressed. She walked over to her mirror like every day before and tied her headband above her bangs. She went downstairs as she was fixing her hair. She was going to have something quick to eat, but she wasn't that hungry considering the late supper she had, or early breakfast she didn't know exactly what it was, but she would be ok till lunch. Sakume grabbed her white cloak and disappeared in her fire. She reappeared at the hospital entrance and grabbed her clipboard. It already had three patients on it. They were in the rooms 452, 677, and 139.  
>She figured since she was closest to room 139 she would see that person first. She walked up the hallway she was in and made a left. She slid the door open and shut it behind her.<br>"Hello Kenzii. I'm Nurse Zukeero."  
>"Hello." The little girl smiled.<p>

"If you will lie down I'll take a look at your arm."  
>The girl nodded and put her feet up as she slowly sat back, wincing at the pain now and then.<br>"How does your arm feel?"  
>"When I'm not moving it, it hurts a bit."<br>"Well I am going to fix that ok?"  
>"Ok " The girl sounded nervous. Sakume extended her arms and placed her palms over the girls arm wrapped in bandages. By the expression of the girls face she felt anxious.<br>"So Kenzii. How old are you?"  
>"I'm 12." The girl replied. " how old are you?"<br>Sakume laughed. "I'm eight-teen I'm six years older than you, I had a sister that was six years younger than me, and I had another one, two years younger than me."  
>"What happened to them?"<br>"They both died." She half smiled as she continued healing the girl's limb.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry."<br>"It's ok so do you have any siblings?"  
>"Yes, I have an older brother and a older sister. I don't know my older sister, but my older brother is seven-teen. I live with him."<br>"Don't you have a mother?"  
>"I guess she is with my older sister." The girl smiled. "How about you, do you have a mother?"<br>"Yes, but I don't know my mother very well, we were separated when I was 6."  
>"You're just like me "<br>"I suppose we are alike in ways. There all done."  
>She moved her arm. "It doesn't hurt!" She exclaimed in excitement.<br>"Now don't use it too much, it has to have time to heal completely."  
>"I promise I won't thank you." She got off the bed and gave Sakume a hug.<br>"You know what?" Sakume knelt down to her.  
>"What?"<br>"How about, if I come see you in a few days to see how you are doing?"  
>"You would really do that?" Kenzii's face lit up.<br>"Of course I would."  
>"Pinky promise?" She held out her pinky.<p>

"Pinky promise." Sakume locked pinkies with the little girl.

_XXX_TIMESKIP

"Ok on to room 452." Sakume walked into the stairwell at up three flights of stairs. She exited the echoing tower and walked down another hall till she came to the room on her left.  
>"Hello Ibikimaru, I'm nurse Zukeero I see we have a case of some poisoning here." She looked at her clipboard, and read about his symptoms, and how hey administered it into his body. "Ok you have nothing to worry about, I know just what to do." She smiled and set her board on the table beside the bed. "So, how old are you?" Sakume asked.<br>"I'm twenty How old are you?"  
>"I'm eight-teen." She pulled out some herbs from the cupboard and mixed them together forming a liquid.<br>"Here, drink this." She gave him the cup. He took a sip and made the worst face you could see, but took a big gulp of the rest. She used her fire to put the Glass on the counter. The man passed her his papers he had from before, but she got a paper cut.  
>"Oh, I'm so sorry."<br>"It's fine she exited her blue healing chakra from her right index finger and ran it across the wound on the back of her left hand, afterwards it was gone.  
>"Wow, can all of the nurses do that?"<br>"What I just did? Yes, they can. I have the highest power of all the staff though my healing chakra is advanced even beyond the fifth Hokage's. I can also control fire at will, as you previously saw, not only that but I possess two Kekagenki." Anyways you are free to go, just drink lots of water ok?"  
>The man nodded. "I will." He got off of the bed and reached for the door. "Thanks nurse Zukeero."<br>"It was no trouble at all, just be more careful." She resumed her duties and picked up her clipboard as she marked off room 452 and was off to see the patient in room 677.


End file.
